Between The White Lines
by VastCat239
Summary: Gumball has lost almost everything, and is depressed. But when thing's take a turn, Gumball tries out for fighting, and is surprisingly good at it. Will he succeed...Or Fall while doing so...
1. Loss

**Hello people of the internet! And welcome to another new story of mine! Called "Between The White Lines." This is an emotional, driven story about Gumball Watterson. I'm not gonna say too much at all, cause I don't want to spoil it for y'all. So here you go. Enjoy.**

**The Watterson home, 8 years ago...**

Gumball was sitting at the table with his Sister Anias. Darwin wasn't there. It felt strange not having him around. He was sick. He din't have the flu, he didn't have a sore throat or anything like that. He had something more serious.

"Hey Mom, how's Darwin?" Gumball Asked concerned.

Gumball was 14 years old. His voiced had fully cracked and wears a red T-Shirt with a peach color of Cargo shorts.

"Not good honey." Nicole answered shaking her head. Hey Hon You think you can go to the store and get some medicine for him?"

"Like no's an answer." Gumball thought. "Sure." Gumball replied

Gumball got up and brought his cereal to the sink and grabbed a jacket and headed out the door. Gumball walked, and walked. He went pass the orphanage, where his friend Allen was at. Allen is an athletic Fox. He is Gumball's friend, and he lost his parents at a young age due to a plane crash. But enough about that. Gumball had just arrived at the store. To only find that the place was just closing up.

"Hey, Sir I need to get something. Mind if I go in?"

"Read the sign pal."

"I did read the sign, but can you be a friend and let me in?"

"I don't even know you."

"No dip." Gumball rolled his eyes. "Come on man, I need medicine."

"Oh yeah, well you should have came earlier."

"Look...I really need the medicine, I'll pay you extra for it!"

No."

"Bu-"

"I said NO! Now scram kid."

"I'm not a kid!"

"Oh your not? Then what are you dipsh*t?"

"Watch your language!"

"I'm an adult I can say whatever the hell I want!"

Gumball stared at him.

"Something you wanna say kid?"

"Yeah. For you to stop being such an a**hole."

"That's it! You wanna be a little sh*t!"

The man then struck Gumball across the cheek, making him fall to the ground.

"Stores. Closed." The man said walking away.

Gumball got up rubbing his bruised cheek and walked back home. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him. It was Rachel.

"Gumball!"

"You talking to me?"

"Yes, you! Have you seen my brother! I can't find him?"

"I haven't seen your screw up brother Rachel I got thing's to do."

"Wait!"

"What!?"

"He's hasn't been home in a while."

"That's not my problem Rachel!"

"Ugh! Stop being such and a** and just tell me where you last saw him?"

"Ober Street."

"Okay...Okay thank's."

"Your welcome."

Gumball then continued to walk home. When suddenly he got a call on his phone. It was his mother.

"Mom? What's up?"

"Honey were down at the hospital! Look you need to get here quick! Okay hon...It's Anias."

"I'l be right down!"

"Were in room 302!"

Gumball then started to running to the hospital, to see what's wrong with his sister...

**2 Hours later...**

Gumball had made it the entrance and asked "What room is 302!?"

"Go through the doors and down the hallway and you'll find it."

"Thank you!" Gumball said running down to the room.

"Anias!?"

"Gumball were in here!"

"Oh my god...Is she okay?"

Gumball didn't get an answer.

"Mom..."

"She's not Gumball...And...And..."

"And!?"

"And I don't think she will be." Nicole said tearing up.

"Darwin what happened?"

"S-she was yelling upstairs for help we went up to help. But she wasn't moving and her eyes weren't moving!"

"No..."

Gumball looked at her. Sitting in the bed. Hoping for every inch of life she would have a chance to live...

"Gumball..." She spoke.

"ANIAS! Are you okay!?"

She was coughing non-stop. Until she finally answered. "No..."

"You gotta be Anias!"

"*Cough*,*Cough*, Gumball...I got cancer...We know how this is gonna end..."

"No...No, No, no! I wont allow it!"

*Breathing Heavily* Gumball...Come here..."

Gumball listened and stood on his knee holding her hand.

"Y...You've got potential big brother...Don't ever stop believing that...Promise me...You'll carry on being happy...That's all I want...Please...Grow up...With a family. A good career...Something...And Gumball..." She was drifting away.

"Yes!"

She turned her head slowly and said "Always remember...I'll always be your little sister...And your my big brother...And that I'll be with you every step of the way..."

She then drifted away.

"Anias..., Anias...Please...No...No, no, no...Anias...Little sister...Please don't do this...You can't go..."


	2. Confused

That night Gumball stayed at the hospital. He was traumatized at losing his sister. He couldn't let her go, like something was holding on tight. Like he lost his grip. First his father, and then his own sister. Not to mntion he has it rough in school. Penny moved away, he has no friends. All he can do, is grieve. He went home sooner that night and sat on the couch. Sitting there.

Then He then got a call. It was unknown. He answered.

"Uh...Hello?" The voice said. It sounded like a girl.

"Anyone there?" She asked again.

"...Who's this?"

"Gumball. It's me Penny!"

Gumball was suprised.

"Penny?!...H-hey...So...Yeah..."

"Gumball I'm so sorry...I wish I could make it better...But...But..."

"But nothing. Penny, you live in Weezly City now. (Fake city...Obviously.) There's nothing you can do, My sisters dead and I wish it were different!"

"Gumba-"

"Penny...Look just...I need some alone time...Please."

"Okay...I'm here if you need to talk..."

"Yeah..."

He hung up and dropped the phone sobbing...

The next morning, Gumball woke up on the couch. He found himself too tired to get up, but he did to take a shower.

In a few weeks, the funeral was gonna take place. He didn't think he was ready...

**Two Days Later**

Gumball was at school. He was in class, and he put his head down during most of the classes, not doing anything. Like he shut down...Until one teacher.

"Gumball, pick your head up this instant!"

He didn't listnen.

"Mr. Watterson, I know you can hear me! Pick your head up NOW!"

"Look! Why! Do you KNOW what I loss!"

"No, I don't care Watterson! pay attention!"

"I AM PAYING ATTENTION!"

"DON'T you raise your voice at me!"

"...Look...I'm sorry okay...It's j-...It's ju-"

"Hold it right there Watterson! You can explain at the principal's office, of this behavior."

"I'm trying to say sorry!"

"Well there's no need anymore, go on you've done your part. Your excused."

"Okay! You know what! How is is that everyone think's your the nicest teacher in the WHOLE school! Huh? You have no idea what I'm going through so screw you! You hear me! Screw YOU!"

"OFFICE! NOW!"

"Good choice teacher of the year!"

"Why I never!"

Gumball left and slammed the class door tight...

And a few minutes later, he was in the principal's office.

"So...Gumball, you told a teacher to screw off did you?"

"Y-N-ah!...Yes..."

"So you did! Okay Watterson look...Mrs. Greenfield, is an honorable teacher. You respect her, she respects you."

"I know that, but that isn't what this about, you see...My sister. She died two days ago in the hospital, I have no father, and a sick brother...Thing's are just...Depressing. And she got on my bad side..."

"I see Gumball...I'm sorry. Look, it's not your fault. I understand what your going through. Just...Have the two weeks off...Help your think. Y'know Gumball?"

"Mr. Small...Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it. And Gumball?"

"Yes?"

"...Good luck. With the thinking and all."

"Thank you..."

Gumball then went to his locker, and got his stuff.

"Gumball? What are you doing?" A Fox said.

"I'm getting out of here. Mr. Small gave me the day off. What about you Allen?"

(Allen is a Fox who lives in an orphanage, he is athletic, and charismatic, and a he lost his parents at eight due to a plane crash. He is also my OC.)

"Nothing much...I'm in study hall, I'm going to the library...Hey so you leaving early?"

"Not only that, I got two weeks off."

"Wah really? Hell you deserve it. Man...Get better man, you hear me Gumball? I'll see you around okay."

"Yeah, thank's dude."

"No problem. Get better okay!"

Gumball then gathered all of his stuff and went for the exit, to walk back home...

**Hey there guys and gals! Woah! Wait a second...You look nice!? Haha, anyway speaking of nice leave a nice comment below, and the next chapter will be longer. I hope you like this. It took a bit for me to think of. Oh and hey y'know that Allen guy, k'now my OC...Well my best friend of mine, is making a story about him, and Marmalade! Okay I'm not explaining Marmalade, she's one of the most Famous fan kid of GxC. It's not bad. But anyway guys I hope you all enjoyed this. I'm trying real, hard and maybe review what you'd like to see. Or maybe a mistake I made! But anyway guys I'll see you in the next chapter! **

**VatCat OUT! **


	3. Death Takes A Toll

**Hello everyone, welcome to the next chapter, and I'm getting good reviews! Thank's! But anyway this chapter will be shorter as it's mainly and extra. Another chapter will come really soon. But anyway guys. Here it is. I had a bit of trouble for idea's for this chapter but Anyway enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think!**

The funeral was today. Gumball was dressed and looked himself in the mirror, almost wishing that he didn't go, the reason he couldn't bear...

"Gumball?"

Gumball looked beside him, it was his friend Allen.

"You ready?"

Gumball nodded slowly twice and walked with his white tuxed friend outside.

Gumball's family was outside, along with a few friends. Gumball looked around and saw everyone with tissue's bawling.

"Hey Gumball...I...I'm sorry. Come on keep your chin up. Anias would like you to be happy."

"Maybe...But I'm not Ale. I'm just not. How do you be happy after losing your own flesh and blood?"

"I don't know...But I barley knew my parents, they died Gumball. But do you know what kept me happy, and not depressed?"

"What?"

"You." Allen said. "You Gumball, you found me and became my friend. Look trust me your gonna grow up to be big. I promise...Hey I also got a surprise for you too.

"This is a funeral Allen, my SISTERS funeral." Gumball said gently. "I don't need surprises."

"You don't get it though...Look...I set you up in a boxing ring."

"What!? Why!?" Gumball yelled quietly. "I don't know how to fight!?"

"I know you don't! Which is why I booked you for practice!" Allen said excited. "Your gonna learn how to fight."

" *Breathes through nose* "Fine...We'll talk about it later, but come on let's pay our respects."

Gumball and Allen walked outside and found dozens upon dozens of people sitting down in chairs. Suddenly Nicole stared at them with tears in her eyes, she quickly rubbed off with her paw.

"Mom..."

"Go sit with her Gumball, she needs ya."

Gumball nodded and went to sit with his mother.

"Mo-

"Oh Gumball, I can't believe it! Our little girl!"

"...I-I know...Mom...We are gonna get through this. I promise."

"How! Your father, and now Anias! Why Gumball Why!?"

"I don't know! But what I do know that she's with us. Looking down mom. Smiling."

"You think hon?" *Sniff*

"Absolutely."

Just then the preacher said "If there is anyone, who would come up and give a few words. Please. Feel welcomed to."

Gumball felt like he could go up. So he did."

"Okay...I would like to say some words about my little s-s-sister...I wrote a poem just for her. I was going to give it to her but...I can't...Here it goes.  
_"Anias. You are bright. Brighter than a star. Your words mean everything to us. You, mean everything to us. We could not imagine a life without you. You are my little sister, and I'd do anything, absolutely anything for you. Darwin is no exception. But I know...Deep down in your heart that you know that I love you dearly. Anias. I'll miss you. Your brother Gumball."_

Everyone was astonished. And tearing up. Gumball looked at everyone and walked down, with his friend smiling at him tearing up as well, everyone else was.

**So...This was just a short little chapter I put together. See you next time! **


	4. Tisha

**5 Month's Later...**

It was pretty overwhelming of what happened to his sister. So much has happened. But he DID sign up for fighting. He wasn't good at it but, not as bad either...

"Come on JazzCat! Use the _Bolo_ punch! _Bolo_!" (Bolo is a punching move, called the" Bolo Punch"

JazzCat was his nickname.

Gumball swiped his underhand for his opponents side, and missed as, a punch to the jaw was received.

Gumball then stuck back with a 'Check Hook' (Another _move)_ And made his opponent hold his jaw dropping on his knees.

The coach blew the whistle.

"Not bad JazzyCat!"

" *Huff...Huff* Thank's!"

"Yo! Gumball!" A voice called out.

"Ale!"

"Hey, did ya win!?"

"Yeah."

"Hey...Look who I brought."

Then walking into the room it was his brother Darwin.

"Darwin!"

"Hey man!"

They both then hugged.

"So you won?"

"Yeah."

"Nice! Your beginning to kick some ass man!"

"Heh, heh, yeah!"

"So...Where's Tisha?" Allen asked.

"How should I know?"

"Well she's training ya!?" Wait...Who's that guy?"

"He's a sub."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. She had the day off." Gumball headbutted.

"Oh...Well hey want something. Food? Drink?" Darwin asked.

"Yeah. Sure come on let's go."

The group then walked outside...

_**Flashback  
**_**4 Months Ago...**

"So...You like the place Gumball? Asked Allen.

"It's a bit big?"

"Yeah. So...It look's like your coach is...Tisha Valt."

"Tisha?" Gumball questioned. "Huh? You think she'd be here?"

"Yeah I mean...she should be?" Allen questioned. "Did she forget?"

"Excuse me Gentlemen?" A voice said. "You wouldn't be Gumball Watterson? Would you?"

"Uh..."

"Yes? No? Gumball Watterson? You him?"

"Uh...OH! Oh yeah! Yeah I'm Gumball."

"Ah, well it's nice to meet you Gumball!"

Tisha Valt is a white Feline that wears round glasses. She wears a light green lime track shirt, with black sweat pants. She is quirky but sometimes serious. Two personalities 'you can say' She was a champion back in her day. But something caused her to lose that fame...

"Yeah...So, your gonna teach ME how to fight?"

"Yes. If you'd y'know...Kindly come with me?"

"Of course!"

Gumball walked behind her and looked around the place.

"Feels empty in here?" Gumball said shivering. "And cold."

"Yeah...It's always been like that."

"It has?" Gumball questioned.

"Yeah...Back then we had a fighter name Ralph Armstrong. And I'm NOT joking 'bout that word Armstrong."

"Okay...What's up with him?"

"He's the strongest fighter we have here. He actually broke someones arm before. No to mention he just keeps throwing punches. It's like he's a machine."

"Really? Wouldn't want to be in a ring with him."

"Heh, funny story. I was!" Tisha said.

"Wah! Really?" Said Gumball surprised.

"Yup. 1999. I was in the championships. Winning for a trophy, OH I wanted it. But when I saw Ralph, I nearly fainted by the sight of even looking at him."

"Wow, what did you do?"

"Well...I went in under him hoping to get an advantage on'em, but he knocked me down from my back. And then picked me up, and KEPT throwing punches at ME over, and over. He knocked me out cold, and when I woke up. I was in the Emergency Room, with a broken nose, and paw, and my vision. Which is why I wear these glasses."

"Wah, that's rough."

"Tell me 'bout it."

"So? What we learnin' first?"

"Well you don't just 'learn' how to fight. You gotta know how to keep balance, your reflexes, and THEN you learn the moves."

Gumball had a wide face.

"Wha-Well that'd be easy."

"Oh yeah? You know how to skate Mr. classy?" Tisha mocked.

"OH! Ah...Umm...Hmm...Ah! No! I don't."

"Well we have some 'deep!' Training to get to!"

Gumball sighed. "How''s Skating gonna help me anyway?!"

"Well...Your balance. Your gonna earn how to skate first. THEN your gonna fight on the ice, THEN! Your gon-

"Let me stop you there...Fight, on the ice. FIGHT! on the ICE! How!?"

"Simple. Once you get to learning well enough, I'm gonna the put dummies on the ice standing up,  
and your gonna punch their lights out. BAM! That enough for ya!" Tisha said clapping her hands, grinning."

"Okay...That's crazy."

"Hey...That's how I learned it." Tisha said.

"To fight?"

"To skate. Y'know...Without the dummy part. UNTIL I did take fighting classes, and did hit dummies when I was on ice."

"Okay, I'll do it. But hey do you see that guy down there?"

"Yeah. The Fox guy right?"

"Yeah the one who called ya. Do you think you could do something for me?"

"What?"

"Just...A harmless prank."

"A prank?...I'm in."

"Okay so this is what were going to do..."

_**With Allen**_

Allen was sitting on the metal, red bench, eating an apple. (An average meal, foxes eat.)  
Then he got a call...

"Hallo?" Allen said with an Apple crust in his mouth."

"Hello. _You_ have one One MILLION dollars. Congratulations. It will be sent to your bank right now. Goodbye." Tisha acted.

"Oh...My GOD!" Allen yelled. "YES! YES! HOLY CRAP! WHOOOO!"

His cell phone ranged again.

"H-HELLO!?

"Sorry sir. It turns out you are not the winner of One Million dollars. Goodbye." Tisha acted again.

Allen dropped his phone.

"AHHHHHH! NO!"

Gumball, and Tisha giggled but felt bad at the same time. But still...It was pretty funny.

**And that's it! Hope you enjoyed it! 1'000 Words! Told ya it'd be longer! By the way I need help guys? With two thing's. *SPOILER* (Kinda) Now...Penny, is goin' to be in this story, and she can be 3 THINGS! So I need ya help. You want her in a shell? Without the shell? (Deer body)  
or her yellow form of...something. (I don't know what she is?!)**

**Yellow Form-  
Deer From-  
Shell Form-**

**And here's the other thing, I feel my OC Allen is in the story too much, and I don't want to annoy ANY of ya with him. So tell me...**

**Do you hate him-  
He's meh- (You don't mind if he's in the story.)  
You actually like him-**

**So please tell me that! But most importantly! How is the story, you like it? You want more? Then review 'bout it! I Love reading all of your reviews, of your thoughts! Thank's for the support! Means a lot! :D Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter coming soon! **


	5. Training With A Friend

**Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter! Now, this will be...y'know, just a training chapter. What I mean by that is that is that Gumball is gonna start training. And it's not gonna be like...Oh just read it, I promise it'll be good. :3**

_**(Still) 4 month's later.**_

"Okay Gumball, now your in skates. You can get on the ice." Tisha said buckling up his last skate.

"Ah...Okay."

"...There."

"Done?"

"Done." Tisha answered.

Gumball got up and looked at the ice.

"Wah...You sure I'm ready?"

"Pfft Yeah! Come on Gumball, it doesn't hurt when you fall."

"You positive."

"Yes. I am POSITIVE you won't fall."

Okay...I'm trusting you!"

Gumball then went on the ice, and kept his balance for a while, but soon after he fell, but got back up.

"Oh! I-I can't...Even stand up without Slipping!"

"Oh hey by the way...Your fox friend brought someone here for ya."

"Wha-Who!?" Gumball said, hoping it was Darwin.

It was even better. It was Penny.

"Whoa!"

Gumball fell down on his back.

"Ow..."

"Heh...Hey Gumball..."

Gumball looked up, and saw Penny without her shell. She had brown fur, and long antlers. She was wearing a purple Down jacket, with Ear warmers, and black jeans...Followed by Skates.

"H-hey! Gumball said. "You a...Come here to watch?"

"Look at my feet silly."

"Oh...OH! Y-your gonna skate with me!?"

"Do you WANT me to skate with you?"

Gumball blushed. "H-uh...OH! uh...Sure! I mean if you want to!"

Penny giggled and then went on the ice like it was no problem.

Gumball was surprised.

"W-where'd you learn how to skate?!"

"My sister. She used to bring me to the mall when I was young. She taught me."

"Heh, she did huh?"

"Yeah...Uh...Do you need help.

"No, ah! Wait! Ah! Yes! yes! I need help, I'm about to fall!"

As Gumball was about to fall, Penny came over and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him up.

"Whoa, hey now it's okay! Your okay."

"I'm okay...I'm okay...Thank's!"

"Ha, ha! Don't mention it. But Gumball do you know how you were about to fall backwards?"

"Yeah."

"Well try bending your knees FORWARD."

"Okay..."

"And try pushing your feet, y'know, to the side."

"I'll try..."

Gumball did bend his knees, and got a small push from Penny, form behind.

"Now PUSH with you feet! Slide your feet sideways and kick off!"

Gumball heard her, so he listened to her. He slid his foot sideways, and pushed off, but fell and did a slide."

"Oh, Gumball! You okay?!"

"I'm fine. My paws 'bit cold but that's about it."

"Ha, Ha, well you listened, it's not too hard."

"I know...I just..."

"Just what?" Asked Penny.

"I'm...I'm just afraid, that I'm going to fall...Y'know get hurt badly."

"What did HE say!?" Tisha yelled.

"That he's afraid of falling down!" Penny yelled back.

"Hey Gumball!" Tisha yelled.

"Yeah!"

"Remember! When you fall down! You ALWAYS! Get back up! ALWAYS!" Tisha yelled. "This is fighting! Your gonna get knocked down, you gonna bleed. But your gonna get up, and show that person who's boss! You first fight starts here next Sunday!"

"I know!" Gumball answered back.

"Good!"

But Gumball wasn't afraid of himself getting hurt. He was afraid to get hurt bad enough to worry his Family...His brother...His Mother...

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that little short! Please review, and tell me what you thought! But yeah, this was just a short, a longer chapter will be next. Which is coming soon! Anyway guys! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**VastCat OUT!**


	6. More Like 'Hail'

**Hello! VastCat here! And welcome to chapter 6! Enjoy! By the way sorry for taking a while to make this chapter. I was taking a break from the site for a while. Anyway enjoy!**

**(Still) 4 Months later**

2 days before the fight Gumball has been training. Hard. Gumball started to keep his balance. Thank's to Penny, and of course. Tisha as well when Penny wasn't there. His practice was going good, but later on when he was resting, he got a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey dude!" Darwin said.

"Darwin! Hey whats up!"

"Not much, but hey rocking skate is going on tonight! You going?

"Me? Well...Maybe what is it."

"Well you go skating, and listen to music! Rachel's going, and I'm gonna try my luck tonight."

"To get a kiss?"

"Duh? What else?"

"Uh...Never mind. But anyway, when's it start?"

"Seven O'clock."

"Okay, I'll think about it."

"Okay then. See ya later."

Gumball hung up his cell.

"Hmm...Fight? Or Skate?"

Gumball had a choice. Go skating with Penny, Or he could train for the fight coming up in two days...

**3 Hours Later**

Gumball was in his room, he was touching up his looks. His hair, his fur, his cloths, and most importantly, how he smelled.

After an hour or two of getting ready, he pulled out his cell phone. It wasn't the best phone ever, but wasn't the worst either.

He clicked down, and down on his contacts until he found Penny's number. And called her. Ring after ring someone finally answered.

"Hey Gumball." Penny greeted.

"Hey Penny. Eh,...Hey look y'know rocking skate it tonight right?"

"No, I didn't. Why?" Penny grinned.

"Because...I'm going, and I-ah...I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go. What do you say?"

"Of course I'll go. Wait...You know how to skate?"

"I've been practicing."

"Ha ha, okay...So, how are getting there?"

"I'll pick you up. You don't mind walking in the dark do ya?"

"Not if it's with someone..."

Gumball froze for a minute.

"Gumball?"

"...OH! Uhh...See you in an bit!"

Gumball hing up in a heartbeat.

"...Oh...YES!" Gumball yelled. "She said YES!"

Gumball froze for a second...

*Gasp* "I gotta go!"

Gumball jumped off his bed grabbed his jacket, and went out the door.

Running with a smile on his face, he noticed the dark clouds in the air. He was noticing that it was gonna rain. And rain soon.

Knowing that, he sprinted over to Penny's street. dodging the people in his way. crossed streets, passing cars.

He then made it to Penny's house. Out of breath, he knocked on the door, holding his chest.

"Hello?"

"H-h-hey Penny...You ready to go?" Gumball said holding his palm out.

"...Yes."

Penny grabbed Gumball's palm.

He blushed, as well Penny.

Penny walked out and closed the door behind her.

_"Shall we?"_

"Uh...Yeah...Let's go."

They walked for about a minute before anyone said anything.

"So...Penny."

_"Yes?"_

"D-do you think I-Do you think I'll win the fight Sunday?" Gumball asked. "Just a bit tensed.

"Gumball...That's up to you. Do YOU think you'll win the fight?"

"I...I uh...Yes...?"

"You think you will?"

"Well Gumball in my personal opinion..."

"What?"

"In my personal opinion...I KNOW you'll win the fight."

"Heh...Thank's. I needed that."

"My pleasure."

The moment then felt awkward. But Gumball ignored it.

"Penny?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a _personal _question?"

"...Of course!"

"...What do you think...Like...What my life will be like when I'm an adult?" Gumball asked. "I've lost a lot. I just wanted to hear what you thought."

"...Hmm...Well Gumball...It's hard to say what life is going to be like. You might get a good degree. You might get rich, you might even be famous, Or..."

"Or...?"

"Or...You could end up...Being with someone...A family even...I don't know..."

"Well if I did have a family...I think I know the right person to be with..."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah..."

They then grabbed each other's palms, and looked at each other, and laughed.

As they were laughing, Gumball felt a drop on his head.

That wasn't good...

"What's wrong?"

"I think it's gonna rain..."

"Really?"

"I just felt a drop..."

Gumball was staring hard at the sky.

"Gumball I think you may be right." Penny said, looking in the sky.

"Hmm...Don't know for sure, but hey we're almost there!"

They then began to walk again.

"Hey Gumball?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you join fighting to begin with?"

"Oh...ah well...Allen booked me to sign up. I was a bit mad at first, but...To be honest...I kinda like it."

"You do?"

"Yeah...It's not too bad..." Gumball replied.

Suddenly Gumball felt even more rain drops.

"Are you feeling this?"

"Yeah, a bit."

Gumball looked at Penny, she only had a sweater on.

"...Here. Take my jacket, cover your head and run,"

"But, but it's YOURS!"

"I know, but I can shake the rain off of me. You can't.

"...Good point."

"You got it?"

"Uh...Yeah!" Penny answered.

"Okay come on!"

The two ran, as it rained slowly, then after a little while the rain was dropping hard.

"Gumball!"

"Yeah!"

"The rain!...It's...It's hurting me!"

"Me too!" Gumball yelled. "I think it's Hail!"

"HAIL!" Penny yelled. "Gumball! Your gonna get hurt!"

"Don't worry about me! I'll be fine!"

"Penny listened, and kept running. trying to run as fast as she could to get out of the rain.

"Gumball!"

No one answered...Or if he did, she didn't hear him.

"Gumball!"

No answer...

"GUMBALL!"

Again no answer...

Penny stopped and looked around. Left, right, in front, until she looked behind her.

"GUMBALL!"

Gumball was laying forward on the road, frozen rain hitting him frequently.

Penny kneed down, and shook Gumball, and looked at his face. Bruises...Everywhere."

Penny they put the jacket over Gumball as best as she could.

Penny pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911...

_**Once became a date, became a nightmare...For Penny at least! Next chapter will be soon! Please review, and tell me your thoughts!**_

_**VastCat OUT!**_


	7. Waking Up

**Welcome to the NEXT Chapter! Everyone! All of you beautiful people! Thank you so much for having over 1,000 views on this story! That is truly amazing! (For me at least!) And I know that isn't a big number! But it IS to ME! It took me a while to think about this chapter! But I do hope you enjoy it! This chapter is for all of YOU! Thank you guys! Show me you love the story by Reviewing, Favoriting, and following the story, but anyway, without a further a due, let's start this Chapter, huh? Enjoy! (By the way, sorry for not making a chapter sooner) And it'll be short, but WAIT ti'll you see NEXT chapter ;D**

Gumball then woke up...He was inside of a strange, cold place. He heard loud music beating against his ears. He felt dazed, and was trying to figure out what was going on.

He put his paws on his head wondering...Where was he? His eyes then adjusted, and he saw skaters, ice, and realized that he was in the mall. He got up.

"Was it a dream?" Gumball questioned.

"Penny!?" Gumball yelled. "Hmm...Where did she go?"

Gumball looked on the ice, but she was never found. Gumball went out of the skating room, and in the mall, he looked around the stores, asked people if she had seen her, but it was always the same answer. No.

He began to get worried, and looked at his watch. It was twelve twenty four A.M.

"Holy crap!" Gumball thought that Penny must have left him, so he called a cab from a payphone outside.

The phone was ringing...

but then he heard a scream.

"Hello!?" Gumball asked. "You okay?"

Gumball followed the scream, and leaded to the back ally.

"Come on...Show me something..."

"You are SICK! Get AWAY from ME!"

Gumball saw this, and his eyes widened, it was Penny.

"Sick? Me? Oh come on now, I just want a bit of skin, cooperate with me..."

Gumball walked up grabbed the man by the shoulder, and pulled him over, face to face Gumball said: "Get away from her!...DON'T look at her! Don't even THINK about her!...Hey..."

"Y-yeah m-man!?" The man seemed scared.

"If she appears in your dreams, wake up and punch yourself in the face for me."

"O-okay man, I-I'll do that!" The man said trying to pull away from Gumball's grasp. "I-I promise!"

"You do?"

"I do!"

"You DO!?"

"YES! Goddammit! I promise!"

"...Good...Now get out of here!" Gumball pushed the man away. (Hell he wasn't even a man. He was a Teenager)

"Gumball?"

"Penny! You okay?"

"Y-yeah I'm okay."

"What happened?"

"Well, when we were walking to the mall, you just passed out! I called your Mom, and they drove us here, your Mom said that you do that some times..."

"W-what!? My Mom?" Gumball asked with a tilted head. "I remeber you calling 911?"

"I was going too..."

"Oh Penny, I'm alright...Who was that guy?"

"He's...Nobody!"

"Nobody huh?...What a creep."

"Heh, yeah..."

"Come on Penny..."We should get going. It's past midnight, you can crash by my place..."

"Y-yeah...Sure, let me call my Dad."

"Okay...I'll call the taxi okay?"

"Okay!"

Penny called her dad, and had said these words...

"Dad...He found me..."


	8. How Good Are You In Bed? PART I

**Hey Everyone! Welcome to my story once again with Gumball, and Penny! Now...I must say this is going to be a bit of a SEXUAL chapter! just...That...It's not gonna be that bad, I wouldn't consider it a Lemon at all. I don't really do Lemons, anyway...So yeah! Chapter 8 is her ya'll! Enjoy...Well enjoy if you like...****_Romance... ;D_**

Gumball, and Penny were both in the taxi, and talking. They were talking about that guy...The guy that was with Penny a few moments ago...They finally reached their home, and saw Nicole.

"OH You okay Gumball?" Nicole asked concerned."

"I'm okay, I'm okay..."

"I knew you would be..."

"It's okay, I'm okay..."

"...Uh...OH You brought Penny?"

"Yeah. I was kinda wondering' if she could stay, I mean t's past midnight, so...Is that okay?"

"Hmm...I guess!"

"Cool, thank's Mom!" Gumball said. "Let's go upstairs Penny."

"Okay."

Nicole walked in the kitchen, and right before Gumball was going to shut his door his Mom yelled: "Keep your door OPEN! Okay!"

Gumball blushed and rubbed his hands behind his head.

"What did she mean by that?" Penny asked.

"N-nothing! Ah...Come on let's just watch a movie huh?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Okay...What about some horror!?" Gumball said with a grin.

"Nah, I can't watch scary movies, they..."

"They what?"

"They make me nauseous."

"Oh...Well that's okay, we can watch something else." Gumball said happily.

"Hmm...You got a lot of movies..."

"Yeah...M-my Dad...Used to collect a lot of them..."

"...Gumball..."

"No...It's okay...He's gone. He has been for 3 years..."

Penny didn't have anything to say, she couldn't say anything...

"You should know...You were at his funeral..."

Gumball was trying to hold back tears...

"...I...I...I miss him Penny...I miss him so much..."

"Oh Gumball..."

Penny came over and gave gumball a long hug, while Gumball had tears rolling down his face.

"I wish I could see him again."

"I do to Gumball. I do too..."

Penny let go, and stared at Gumball. Gumball was staring too.

"Penny?..."

Penny quickly pulled Gumball and gave him a kiss. Taken, Gumball was wide eyed for a quick second, but was overwhelmed by the kiss, closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment...

Gumball found it expecting...And when it happened, He was so excited that he realized the happening after it had already happened. Sometimes he'd rewind the even in his brain.

They let go...

"P-penny!?" Gumball yelled quietly... "That was...Amazing!"

"It was for me too."

They stared at each-other for a moment...

**_OKAY PEOPLE! Move it, move it! Sexual Content coming up! (YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!) ;) (Go get'er Gumball)_**

Penny went closer to Gumball.

"Gumball I..."

Penny climbed on him and kissed him once again. Gumball again in the moment.

She pulled away.

"Gumball..."Penny moaned.

"Uh..."

Penny stared at Gumball, with a grin.

"Close the door..."

Gumball moved his feet and closed the door, and stared at Penny.

"Penny...What are you doing exactly..."

"What do you think?"

"Uh...Seducing me?"

"Kinda..."

Penny took Gumballs shirt off, and stared at him, he no longer had no fat, he was skinny, but he had some muscle, nothing serious.

Gumball now giving Penny a look, she went in and kissed him again.

Letting go to breath, she got Gumball excited...

**_(Y'know what folks, I want to give you guys a chapter. I really do, but I can't hold myself back, remember what I said at the top? Yeah...I change meh mind. This is officially a LEMON. You all can thank me later. OH and why am I doing this? Well I feel like I can't right like a sexual chapter, I tried so many ways for them to just...Let's just say "Kiss Each other..." Yeah...So SADLY I am going to end the chapter here, but if I get enough reviews saying you want it then I'll give it to you today. I PROMISE! So when your done reading this sentence, review about if you'd like to see well "The Kissing scene" If ya know what I mean, or if you don't! If you don't I wont release it today.) Sorry guys. It's my first time writing somethin' like this. Well Lemons I mean. Bye, for now! _**

**_VastCat OUT! For now :3_**


	9. XOXO

**_*IMPORTANT MESSAGE* Hey everyone! Welcome to another chapter! 2,000 views! Holy BALLS I didn't think I'd reach that number, guess I was wrong. Anyway sorry to say but I will NOT be writing the Lemon scene on here, but I have set up a Tumblr, and will write it on there, everything will be there, but the story will be on here y'know. Plus if I DO write it on fanfiction, then there could have been a chance that it would be deleted. So yeah...But you'll only gonna find the Lemon on my Tumblr. Okay so all you gotta do is look up VastCat239 on your browser, and you'll find it! So if you wanna chat with me, send me messages, requests y'know something like that. I will message you back with the best of my possibilities! So anyway enough 'bout that, let's get started shall we? :D_**

All night Penny, and Gumball were all over each other, looking into each other's eyes, while Penny was (Censored) Gumball. Loving it, they both fell in lust of each other, and held hands and cuddled as they fell asleep.

The next morning Penny woke up. She saw Gumball sleeping next to her. She smiled. She realized that he wasn't wearing anything but boxers, and blushed. She was only wearing underwear with a bra too. When she got up she felt something weird on the blanket. She knew what it was, but didn't pay much attention to it. She got up and put her clothes back on, her jeans with her green hoodie. She wrote Gumball a note and then had set it aside him, and gave Gumball a kiss on his forehead, she then left.

Not long after Gumball woke up, he saw his alarm. It said 10:28. Gumball then lied back down, and remembered what happened the night before. He sat there for a little while thinking how it felt. Weird, nice, romantic, he couldn't describe it. He then turned his head, and saw a yellow piece of paper wrapped up. He grabbed it and unfolded it.

_Thank's for the fun last night Gumball XOXO- Penny *With a Drawn Heart*_


	10. Facts

**Hello everyone! Sorry to say, but this isn't a chapter. But instead, a little treat. I'm goin' to explain what the original plot line for "Between The White Lines" Was!**

**Here we Go!**

_**1: The story wasn't going to even going to be about Gumball fighting, instead he took football. But I found that fighting would be better for the depressing story-line, instead of playing football.**_

_**2: Penny wasn't suppose to make an **_**_appearance at all, instead Carrie was! But I found that that would be the same as all of the GxC Stories out there, plus...I tend to like Penny more than Carrie. Penny just fits well in the story, y'know?_**

**_3: Anias wasn't suppose to die, instead Darwin was, I made a mistake in the first chapter, but now I find that Anias dying...Might have made the story more sad, and so I chose Bunny over the fish._**

**_4: The story is played in the past, it's still 6 months later, though now...It's somewhere around 2 months later now. If you don't know what I'm talkin' about, then read chapters 2-4._**

**_5: I got inspiration to write this story from "The Blind Side." That explains #1_**

**_6: ...Thank you...For over 2,700 views. You guys are the best._**

**_7: BONUS! : Allen the Fox my other story will feature the events of my oc, Allen. I will start that...After this one is over...Possibly. _**


	11. Before The Fight

_**Hello everybody! I am VastCat and welcome to the 10th chapter to my story "Between The White Lines!" I love that we made it here together! I love reading your reviews Guest or not! I would TRULY love to get a ton of reviews on this long chapter! Hope we reach 20 chapters huh? AH but seriously thank's everyone...Were at 3,000 views! That's amazing! But anyway...Enjoy the chapter! **_

Gumball put the note aside him. He smiled. He got up and put on sweat pants, and a gray T-shirt. He went downstairs, and saw his Mom watching Television.

"Morning."

"Morning sweetie."

Gumball got in the fridge, and looked around for something to drink.

"Gumball?"

"Yeah Ma?"

"...Your uh...Competition is tomorrow right?"

"It's a fight Mom...And yeah, it is."

"Do you know who your going against?"

"Some girl named Kara Alikin's."

"Oh...That right?"

"Yeah...I think I'll handle her."

"You been practicing?"

"...Kinda...But, she holds a record of more loses, than wins, so I think I'll be fine."

"Yeah...Okay hon...Where ya goin'?"

"To the store...I'm goin' to get a soda...You want one?"

"No honey, it's okay. You want some money?"

"Uh...You don't have to...I have cash."

"Well okay hon...Be safe."

"You know I will."

Gumball opened the door, and shut it behind him as he walked to the store.

"Damn it's cold out." Gumball said shivering.

Gumball looked around, and saw traffic in the distance. He smirked.

"Heh, glad I'm not any of those guys..."

Gumball continued to walk, but he made it. But he saw the store manager yet again. He gave him a stare.

"Hey!"

"Huh? A-Oh it's you? Here to buy something?"

"Yeah, I am..."

"Well...Go ahead. I just work here."

Gumball was a bit taken on how calm the guy was. He was...different.

"...You don't remember?"

"Yeah I remember. I hit you. And...I'm sorry. It was just a difficult time for me..."

"Yeah...It was for me too..." Gumball said. "You think you had it rough huh?"

"Well...Yeah! I think I did."

"Do you any idea of what happened to me?...Huh?"

"...Well..No, I can't say I did?"

"...You wouldn't know."

Gumball walked through the door, leaving the Man confused.

**_At the Stadium_**

"So...Lookin' forward to teaching Gumball some moves?" Allen asked.

"Well...It matters. I think I gave him enough information, to know what he's doing...

"Since when does 'information' mattered in fighting?"

"Ha ha Very funny...You knew what I meant." Tisha said.

"Yeah...So...How long have you been working here?"

"For...A while." Tisha said looking at the floor. "Uh...I'm going to go get a drink from my car okay?"

"Okay, I'll be here."

"Okay." Tisha said getting up.

Allen was alone...He was thinking on how Gumball could win the match. What moves? At what moment? Thing's like that.

"Man...Tonight's the fight...You'll do fine dude...You'll do fine..."


	12. Obsessed

**Hey guys, here's another chapter! It's creepy to say the least. It was mostly inspired by the Anime song "ME!ME!ME!" So...Yeah...Enjoy!**

It was late. Penny had jumped into her nightgown for bed. She was a bit tense, but was always thinking about Gumball. Somehow it just felt like he was just 'inside' her head. She felt weird, but also regrettable...For one reason.

But that didn't matter. Not then, not now, is what she thought. She climbed into bed, and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep...

It was dark. It felt complex. Penny had woke up in a dark room that had felt...Big, and quiet. She stood up, and looked around. Nothing. Nothing, was what she saw. She then heard a laugh. A bit familiar one too. She closed her eyes and said "Who's there?"

Nothing. She opened her eyes, and found herself standing on the sidewalk in front of Gumball's house.

"What the?" Penny said confused. "What's going on!?"

Penny then heard a door open. There stood a dark figure. It was soon noticed to be Gumball. He went down the steps, and in front of Penny.

Penny was confused, she just stood there. Gumball was smiling. He finally said: " Hey beautiful, so...

He embraced Penny. "You ready?"

He said it in a way that seemed like flirting.

"R-ready for what!?" Penny said wide eyed.

Gumball didn't do anything for a moment. He just held her, and stared at her.

"Gumball...What are you d-doing?"

"...Don't you see Penny. I am your mate. As I am yours...Heh heh...Come here..."

"N-No! Get away!"

"What it wrong Penny? Is it me?" Penny said with an angry look.

Penny just stood there.

"Come on Penny...I know you want it..."

Gumball was walking towards her. As she started to walk back away from him.

"I know you want me...You want love...You want..._Us_..."

Gumball grabbed her, and was leaning in for a kiss, with a devilish look, he went for it, though unfortunately for him, she smacked him.

"Y-you...How dare you...Why would you do this!?" Gumball growled. "Y-your...Garbage...You know that...You...YOU!"

Penny was frightened. She closed her eyes, yet again...And when she opened them, she found herself in the dark room once again...

"Why is this happening! Why!?"

Penny then heard a loud blink sound from under her. She was in a room filled with colors...Red, Orange, green, Purple...Black.

"What...What is this!?"

Suddenly, from the colored walls had figures come from them. They looked like Penny herself. But...They were different colored. They were staring at Penny.

"Who are you!?..."

"We...Are you." Said the green Penny.

Suddenly One of the Penny's said something. It was the green one.

"あなたは、私のアイドルでした。あなたは私の人生だった...あなたは私を残したのはなぜ、私はあなたを愛し、あなたは私を放棄しました。しかし、あなたを愛しています。しかし、あなたはなぜ...私を愛していません。我々は満足しているなし？はい...私たちはあります"

"W-what!?"

"私たちは、あなたが...私のすべてであり、私たちはさようなら、私たちが死ぬと言うと言う、我々はルール、我々が愛し、私たちが嫌い、私たちは、保存、我々は残し、戦います..." They all said at once.

Penny was scared...She was confused...She just wanted out...But yet...She didn't get it.

**Wow this ones WEIRD Huh? Yeah so...I liked making this. It was fun to make. I was listening to the song while writing this too Heh heh! Well anyway tell me what you thought in the reviews, and maybe type what the Penny's said. It could be disfigured, but you can make from it.**

**Remember**** to Favorite, and follow to get follow ups on the story! **

**_VastCat OUT! :3_**


	13. The Fight

**Hello everyone! So, I'd like to say that the last chapter was a bit freaky. So let me explain. I'll also tell you that the Japanese writing was supposed to be a secret. Not all that important to the story, but all it says it like "You were Mine, You left me, though I didn't leave you." Somethin' like that. The chapter was heavily inspired by the Song "ME!ME!ME!" As I said before. (Hell I'm listening to it as I'm writing this haha!) So yeah, now that that's out of the way, Enjoy the chapter! This one will be the Fight we've all been waiting for! Will Gumball win the fight, or fall doing so. Let's watch! ...Or in this case Read! Enjoy! **

"So Gumball, you ready?"

"I think I am."

"You'll do fine man."

"...Yeah."

Gumball got up from the chair.

"Thank's Ale'." Gumball said.

"No...No problem!"

Gumball nodded, and went out to the crowd of people.

Gumball looked around, light's, People Yelling, screaming.

"He's gonna get wrecked!" One man said. "Pussy Cat scared!?" Another Man said.

Gumball didn't pay too much attention to it. He walked up, and into the ring. It was a small place, so not a lot of people had showed up.

Allen looked at his friend. It had felt that he had butterflies in his stomach. He was worried. But not because of his friend. But because of what he was about to do to his friend...

"Everyone Welcome to the ring ya'll...Gumball Watterson man! Let's hear it for him!"

The crowd cheered as they did boo. Gumball didn't care though. This was his night, his chance. HIS Chance to shine. Felt like nothing could stop him.

"And welcome tp the other corner! ...Man, I wouldn't do what this man is doin' right now! Kara Alikin dawg! Whoooo!"

The crowd cheered.

"Okay, okay! Now...You two touch gloves! You know what I mean right my dudes?"

"Who you calling a dude, Pencil neck!"

"w-Woah man- Uh Guh...Girl, I-I'm sorry dawg, I didn't mean it like that dawg...Like..."

She just gave a look at him, and looked over at Gumball, and smirked.

As they walked towards each other, they touched gloves.

"Let the best fighter win." Gumball said.

"Yeah..."

"BEGIN..Uh, dawg!"

Kara threw a Punch across Gumball face, leaving a mark. Blood from his nose.

"Ah! Damn!"

"Haha...Let the best fight win?" Kara said with a smirk. "It's gonna be ME!"

She threw another punch to the face, and missed but then kicked Gumball in the side.

"AH! Mother..."

Gumball was holding his side. He gave her a look.

Gumball threw a swing, but she raised her arm, and blocked it, she threw a straight, hard punch smack in the middle of his face, making him collapse in the ring.

"1...2...3...4...5...6 Ain't lookin' good! 7!"

_**DING!**_

It was end of round One. Both Gumball, and Kara went back to the corners of their ring, and sat in a stool.

Allen was helping Gumball.

"Damn! She got you good."

"Y-yeah...She did...Sh*t...She's good Ale'..."

"Just rest for a minute. Okay?"

"Okay...Okay..."

Allen had a bottle of water, and gave it to Gumball.

"Drink up dude."

"Ugh...Hey..."

"Yeah?"

"Where's Tisha?"

"She'll be here. Look, you gotta power through this girl...Don't let everything you've trained for be for nothing." Allen said. "You got this!"

Gumball gave Allen a smile...Y-your right...I got this..."

Gumball got up from his stool, and gave Kara a look.

She gave him a look right back.

"Okay everyone! Round two!" The announcer said. "BEGIN!"

Gumball threw a punch, along with another which had hit Kara in the shoulder, and then pushed her away from him, and kept the stare.

"...You think your tough...I'll show ya who's REALLY Tough"

Kara gave more punches, and Gumball blocked most of them. The last hitting his nose.

"...Oh...OH So it's gonna be like that huh!?" Gumball yelled.

Gumball threw an uppercut, and got her good. Spit flying from her mouth. She fell to the ground.

"Holy crap! I-I think you got her!" Allen yelled.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9..."

Gumball smiled.

"10!" The announcer yelled. "She be OUT Dawg!"

"Holy crap I didn't think that was possible..." Gumball thought.

Allen high fived his friend.

"You did it man!' Allen yelled. "You did it!"

The crowd cheered. Gumball saw his mother, and brother cheering for him. Along with Penny on the other side. She waved. He smiled.

Gumball was waving. Little did he know, Kara had gotten up, and saw her opponent being cheered for, she was wide eyed. She went out of the ring.

"Congrats dude!" Allen said.

"Thank's dude!"

While Gumball was waving to the crowd, Kara was behind him with a 2x4, and hit Gumball across the face, making him fall yet again...Knocked out.

The crowd went quiet Instantly...

...**Cliffhanger! God I love doing that...**


	14. When Rain Falls

**Welcome my children! To ANOTHER Chapter! Now...Are you ready for what's about to happen? Huh? Yeah? You are? Well...Okay...It's all you...Enjoy.**

Gumball lied on the floor, blood on the ring from his nose.

"Holy hell! Gumball!" Allen ran over.

"Yo girl, you disqualified! You got a penalty dawg!

"...As long as **_I_ **win..."

Allen gave Kara a look...A mad one.

"Why In the HELL would you do this!? You...YOU f*cking mental ballistic piece of sh*t!"

Soon, Gumball's mother, and brother, along with Penny, came over to help him, but were blocked by one of the guards.

"That's my son!" Nicole yelled in anger.

"Ma'mm, I understand what your going through, help is on the way!"

"YOU DON'T UNDER-"

MA'MM!...Please."

"Y'know...I was suppose to win...But you didn't do what I wanted you to...This is all your fault..."

"I had a choice!" Allen yelled.

"And you chose wrong...Now look at him...Peaceful isn't it?"

"My friend isn't an 'it'!"

"Oh no, no, no...But you are."

"Your not even making sense!"

"Do I have too?"

"Look...I wasn't going to do that! You DAMN Well knew that I wouldn't!" Allen pointed.

They were quiet.

"Allen...What's she talking about?" Darwin said.

"Yes, I'd like to know!" Said Nicole.

"...I'll tell you later! You! Where is the 'help' you called!?"

"They'll be here!"

Allen looked back at Kara...With a look full of hate. Full of anger.

But then the ambulance came through, and checked Gumball...Allen along with Gumball's family, and Penny were watching over. The only one looking at Kara, full of hate...was Allen.

**_Later that night..._**

Allen stayed in at Gumball's house...But little did he know that his family was asking questions non-stop. Gymball had a Broken nose, so he steyed at the Hospital for the doctors can treat it.

"What was she talking about Allen!" Nicole said. "I want an Answer, and an answer now!"

"...Just...Look, I was just in a rough situation, Okay! I mean, do you think I would do something like that!" Allen answered back. "To my friend!?"

"No I don't! But I need to know..."

"...Okay, so what happened was that...Kara came up to me a day before the fight...She wanted to make a deal..."

"What was the deal?" Darwin asked.

"...It was to give Gumball 'Acid Blockers'."

"What are those?" Nicole said.

"It's a Pill, that can effect you gut, eliminating the nutrients in your body, making him ill..."

"That's what she wanted..." Darwin said.

"Yeah...And I didn't go through with."

"Good." Nicole said sternly. "If you want, you can sleep on the couch tonight. I know how you hate hotels..."

"Thank's."

Nicole went upstairs, while Allen was lied down on the couch trying to get some sleep. But he had trouble doing so.

The clock read 11:42. Allen was thinking, he felt troubled. He got up, grabbed his coat, and went out.

It was raining...Allen flipped his hood over his head, Cars passing by, he walked, and walked. He was thinking...

He felt as if this was his fault, he felt anger, he felt sad, after a while, he made it down town. He was still wondering. He went past an alleyway. But when he did his hearing kicked in...

He heard something...

He walked through the dark alleyway, only to hear arguing. Like a threat...It sounded like a girl.

"Tell me right now! How do you know me!?" One of the voices said.

Allen came closer, but was completely taken by who it was...

The girl was holding a knife to a mans neck. She stared him down...The she sliced...Covered in blood, she looked over.

"...Sh*t...Allen." The girl said.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Why you? Why you Allen. I didn't want you to find out about this...But..."

"But what!? Why are you doing this! This isn't y-"

"This isn't me? Heh, you'd be right about that..."

Allen stood still...Completely frozen...

"Y'know I can't let you walk away from this Allen..." The girl said holding the bloody knife.

"N-no! No!" Allen yelled as he backed away.

"I'm sorry.'

Allen took off, and ran. But the girl caught him by the back of the coat, and pushed him to the ground.

"NO! He-"

The girl covered his mouth...

"Shh...It'll be over quickly..."

The girl got on top of him, and pressed the knife against Allen's chest, Allen holding it back.

"Ahhgg! Dammit!"

Allen looked over, and saw a Brick, He reached for it, but couldn't reach it.

"Come on!"

The knife was touching he upper chest, He was panicking.

"Please! DON'T DO THIS!" Allen begged.

"I'm sorry! But what you saw...I can't let you go..."

Allen kicked the Girl in the stomach, and punched her in the face. He got up, caught his breath.

"Y-Your crazy!" Allen screeched. "I-I lost my parents...My Sister...My own fu**ing Sister...And you want to kill me? Huh? Your a sick, twisted piece of sh*t, you know that?" Y'know what! Finish the job! Kill me right here, right now! Come on, I got nothin'! Absolutely fu**ing nothing!"

The girl walked up holding her stomach,

"Y'know...That's no way to treat...Or talk!...To a Lady."

"Do it then P-"

The girl then shoved the knife into Allen's Stomach. Allen couldn't scream. Couldn't do anything.

The girl then pulled back, holding Allen's shirt, She held up the knife, and stabbed Allen, smack middle in the Chest. Killing him instantly. She let go of Allen, as he fell to the ground, something fell out of his pocket.

The girl picked it up...

It was a Locket...It was in a shape of a circle, She opened it up, and found a picture of Three Foxes...A Mother, A Father, A Sister...And a Little boy. It was a brown picture, close to black and white, but not exact. She stared at the picture. She stood there for a moment, staring at Allen's Shivered Body. She put the locket in the middle of his chest, and closed it. She then shut his eyes.

"I am...'Truly' Sorry Allen...I'm sure you were a good man...But I have a job to do..."

Not long after she took off into the streets, after she covered her trail. Leaving yet two bodies, for the ambulance to clean up...The Next day.

**Here's a Hint...**

**Look back on Chapter 7...**

_**VastCat OUT!**_


End file.
